dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Diversityklok
"Diversityklok" is the second episode of the fourth season of Metalocalypse, fifty-first overall. It aired on May 6, 2012 on Adult Swim. Synopsis After several incidents of Dethklok forgetting all about Toki, he decides to start his own Special Persons Invite Club so he has the power to exclude others for once. Meanwhile, the band tries to fend off accusations that they're racist. Plot Edgar Jomfru is shown underground, listening to the album Dethwater. Dethklok is shown at a press conference, which they refuse to take seriously. Nathan is asked whether or not he can ever actually be serious, and he responds with his new catchphrase, "That's doable!" It is also revealed that the band has forgotten Toki at Mordhaus. William is shown to have grown a bushy moustache, and the band is then accused of being racist by a reporter. Charles decides that the band should be doing some community outreach to help rebuild their public image. Nathan claims that he doesn't care about the race of his fans, because he doesn't care about the fans themselves. The band then gives examples of how they aren't racist, but end up making themselves look even more racist. Charles warns them that being accused of racism could end their career, and that many anti-defamation committees will be at the outreach. Meanwhile, Toki is feeling left out because the band continues to forget about him. In response, Toki creates his own club, "The Specials Persons Invites Club." Toki invites Pickles, Nathan, and Skwisgaar, but not Murderface on the claims that his moustache is stupid and that he "ain'ts gots the right look." Later, The Tribunal discusses the community outreach that Dethklok is planning, and they bring in expert Dr. Crumpworth Schpunglacia IV, Jr. They then mention the fact that Edgar Jomfru is suspected to be in Dethklok's captivity. Charles talks to Edgar, who tells him that some frequencies hidden in Dethwater aren't made by instruments, but whales. He believes these sounds are some form of message the band is supposed to hear. Afterwards, Toki, Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Pickles pal around as members of the club, much to the chagrin of Murderface, who considers shaving the moustache to be invited into the club. Toki informs the band that he has uniforms for them to wear, and they agree to wear them. Murderface has changed his hairstyle in an attempt to gain entry to the club, but to no avail. Thousands of multi-cultural fans gather at the first community outreach event at a youth center. William finally agrees to shave his moustache. When Dethklok finally appears, they are dressed in white hoods and a white robe (resembling the Ku Klux Klan), but no band member noticed this other than Skwisgaar. It is then shown that Toki was once again left at Mordhaus. William Murderface walks out with a toothbrush moustache and his right arm in the air, unintentionally resembling Adolf Hitler. The band logo, which is shaped like the letter t is then burned, resembling the burning of a cross. The episode ends here with the fans angrily rushing the stage, but Dethklok flees with Nathan remarking, "This is SO not doable!" Songs featured in this episode Guest Voices Trivia *It's possible that Toki designed the costumes of white robes and pointed hats with the capirote in mind, which is worn by devout Catholics in Spain. Given his overly religious upbringing, it could have certain significance to him. *Dr. Rockzo is surprisingly not in the Special Persons Invites Club. *Keeping in theme with the episode, the acronym of Toki's 'Special Persons Invite Club" is 'spic', a racial slur directed at Hispanics. Category:Season 4